Old and New Promises
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: Promises should always be kept no matter what. It is what helps people go on.


A/N: Yay new fic! And this time not a Yaoi! n.n my first one! Be proud of me, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do it!

Warning: ummm possible OOC but I don't think so.

Disclaimer: Don't own either FF7 or the song! n.n

Song: Guardian Angel by K-System

* * *

_If you wanna be my guardian angel_

_Just spread your wings and_

_Let me see you can fly_

_If you want to let me out of danger_

_Just come to me and don't you never_

_Let me cry_

On a well sat two children, a boy and girl. The girl looked up at the clear sky, a small smile on her lips as she swung her legs back and forth. In the corner of her eye stood her new friend one she hadn't had for very long. It was strange how they became friends, but that was in the past and did not concern her now. They sat there, next to each other, looking up at the sky. Neither one spoke for some time, just wanting each others company. The cool wind felt refreshing on this warm night. She let out a small content sigh as she let her gaze drift over to her friend. He was looking back at her a gentile smile on his face. They looked at each other then back up at the stars as a promise was brought forth between the two.

_If you wanna be my guardian angel_

_My guardian angel_

_My guardian angel tonight_

_And take me far away tonight_

He left, her friend had left in hopes of bettering himself. Make himself stronger so he could keep his promise to her. He aimed to become SOLDIER, told her that he would return for her. She made a promise to be there waiting for him. Every morning from then on she waited at the entrance of her small town hoping he would come back. She knew he would return, they had made a promise to each other, and he would never brake that promise.

_If you wanna be my guardian angel_

_Just spread your wings and_

_Let me see you can fly_

_If you want to let me out of danger_

_Just come to me and don't you never_

_Let me cry_

Years later someone did come, who was a SOLDIER, but that someone was not her friend. But she refused to give up on him, she knew he would return. It was that fateful day that she lost everything, her home, family, and village, as a man who she respected went insane. But it was also that day her friend came and kept his promise to her, he came to her rescue. But as she seemed to be doomed to disparity, her friend was taken away from her once more. And she moved to the slums of Midgar.

_If you wanna be my guardian angel_

_My guardian angel_

_My guardian angel tonight_

_And take me far away tonight_

He remembers, but doesn't at the same time. Whatever happened after the attack on her village must have screwed with his memory. He seemed to be living someone else's life, he didn't even remember the promise. If nothing else that hurt the worse, it hurt beyond the fact that she now loved her childhood friend but he seemed to be in love with the gentile flower girl. They were fighting a war against two different 'bad guys', Shinra and Sephiroth. After the flower girls death her friend seemed even more withdrawn and determined to fight Sephiroth.

_If you wanna be my guardian angel_

_Just spread your wings and_

_Let me see you can fly_

_If you want to let me out of danger_

_Just come to me and don't you never_

_Let me cry_

After his disappearance the girl searched high and low for him, even if he didn't remember the promise she hadn't forgotten. If he couldn't be there for her, she would be there for him. When she did find him he was a mess, she almost broke down there but she had to remain strong for her teammates. They had left soon after but she refused, determined to help him through this. After Weapon came and attacked the town, she was finally was able to help. She helped him regain himself, this made her very happy with that even if he never returned her feelings she just happy he finally remember the promise.

_If you wanna be my guardian angel_

_My guardian angel_

_My guardian angel tonight_

_And take me far away tonight_

_And take me far away tonight_

Finally they were able to save the planet from Sephiroth, though the planet helped a great deal. She smiled gently as she watched him finally relax, he wouldn't truly be relaxed for a long time. He still mourned for his lost love, and regretted the fact that she died. She sighed and turned to leave only stopping to see if he wanted to come. He nodded and followed her, no smile it would be a long time before she would see that again. She walked with him to what the both hoped for, a better life. This time with a new promise, a better version, of the old one.

End

* * *

A/N: Yes yes even if it wasn't placed under Cloud/Tifa everyone who played the game or watched the movie would know who they were. I just wanted to try my hand at a fic where I didn't but names (aside from Sephiroth). Well R&R! n.n

P.S. I don't know if people actually got it but the this fic is about Clouds and Tifa's promise to each other that Cloud would always come to her rescue, in other words her 'Guardian Angel' n.n


End file.
